dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Ambush in Mars
"We find Cade, then we decide our next course of action. It is time we were Jedi again." :―Wolf Sazen to the gathered Jedi on Mars :"Who are you?!" "You know who I am. The Ultranet Secret Labs maintains order. People like you disrupt that order." :―Wedge Antilles and the defector Cain This battle took place around June 2011 on and in orbit of the planet Geonosis. The battle occurred in the wake of the abduction of a number of Rebel Alliance scientists from a prison over Bakura. General Crix Madine of the Alliance tracked the unidentified captor to Geonosis, where Rogue Squadron was deployed to secure the hostages. As soon as the battle began, it was already a disaster for the Alliance. An ambush, led by Imperial spy Sarkli, took place on the Rebel fleet, forcing the surviving rescue transports to retreat into hyperspace. After Commander Wedge Antilles of Rogue Squadron confronted Sarkli, who was in command of an Imperial escort carrier, both Sarkli and Antilles crash landed in the canyons on the planet. The battle Arrival of Rogue Squadron Upon arrival in the Planet, three escort carriers performed a surprise ambush and took down one of the rescue transports. The abducter revealed himself to be Cain, former member of Rogue Squadron and the Rebel Alliance. Wedge managed to destroy his escort carrier, but Sarkli and a few garrisons of Stormtroopers managed to survive the blast by using the ship's escape pods, taking casualties in the process due to collisions with asteroids. Wedge's X-wing was caught in the explosion which destroyed the starboard stabilizer and sent him crashing down on the planet. Ground operations Numerous B1 battle droids on Geonosis had been cut off from the deactivation beacon at the end of the Clone Wars. When the survivors of the carrier blast landed on the planet, several stormtroopers were killed by "native" droids settled in the area. As Wedge crashed, they turned their blasters on him. In an attempt to flee the droids, Sarkli used a crashed, but working LAAT/i to escape the area. Wedge now had to deal with waves of battle droids, but survived. He narrowly escaped the ordeal. When Wedge finally came out of the chaos, Cain's gunship attacked him. Using a dead stormtrooper's E-web heavy repeating blaster, Wedge blasted him down, but Sarkli survived the crash, and would resurface at the Battle of Endor. Wedge then found an old Jedi starfighter from the original Battle of Geonosis with good hull condition, but lacking power. Wedge's R5-series astromech transferred electricity and power from its circuits into the engine, reactivating it. Wedge and his R5 then escaped the planet. Retreat Cain's command EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate came out of hyperspace and met up with Wedge. The remaining two escort carriers attacked and launched several TIEs, but Wedge found out the starfighter had a payload of seismic charges and repelled them. With assistance from the frigate and his wingmates, he dispatched the last two carriers, and jumped into hyperspace with an old, but still working, hyperspace ring floating nearby. The Ambush on mars was an Ultranet attack on a meeting of the Bronx OutLawz in Late 2010. The OutLawz Joshua Woods called three other Organizations together to propose a plan to take pro-active steps against Ultranet. He informed his fellow Spartan that Krato was still alive, and that the fate of the galaxy depended on finding him. Among the Spartans present were Kratos and Spartan. However, shortly after the meeting began, the Ultranet attacked. One of the Machines used a spear to throw at Master Rasi Tuum impaling him and knocking him off the cliff. The Machines then came out of hiding and attacked the OutLawz & Jedi. One of the Machines killed the Human Jedi almost immediately and kicked her off the cliff. Valens and Josh killed the five Machines and left the planet to find Luke. :" The Black Sun—think you can just trot in here and make me'' pay for protection?! I got my protection—right here! I don't mind crime lords, but I purely hate stupid ones''" :Kratos The Skirmish on Mars was a confrontation between members of Black Sun and "Bantha" Rawk's family which happened a short time after Cade Skywalker's escape from the Sith. Apparently unconnected to the conflict scarring the galaxy, Black Sun sought to extort protection money from Rawk. Rawk and his family began defending their home against the crime empire. They were assisted by the timely arrival of the Mynock. However, a number of Black Sun thugs escaped and informed the Empire about Skywalker's involvement. :"I ''do know some of your secrets. The tomb on Korriban in which this holocron was found was not the real tomb of Darth Andeddu. That much my research shows me. If it were found…if Darth Andeddu reawoke…''" "Would that make you worthy? Perhaps—if you survive the journey." :―Darth Wyyrlok and the gatekeeper of Darth Andeddu's holocron The M'ission to Mars' was a quest undertaken in 137 ABY by the Sith Lord Darth Wyyrlok III, chief lieutenant of Darth Krayt's One Sith Order. The necessity of the mission was born out of a need by Wyyrlok's Master, Krayt, to rid himself of the Yuuzhan Vong implants that were threatening to end his life. After tirelessly researching ancient Sith secrets for answers, Wyyrlok consulted a Sith holocron in his possession, that of the long deceased Dark Lord Darth Andeddu, who was known to have preserved his essence for a time after his own death. Wyyrlok then traveled to the Deep Core to Andeddu's homeworld of Prakith, searching for information that would assist Krayt. Wyyrlok managed to find Andeddu's Keep, where he encountered a previously unknown Sith cult called the Malevolence—one that worshiped Andeddu, and also refused to allow Wyyrlok further entry into their domain. Wyyrlok would not be denied, however, and he killed all the cultists save one named Gerlun, who revived Andeddu's deceased corpse at the cost of his own life. Andeddu then engaged Wyyrlok in a duel of Force abilities, a battle that Andeddu ultimately lost. With the ancient Sith Lord dead for a second time, Wyyrlok returned Andeddu's body to its sarcophagus and sealed it within. Wyyrlok's mission was partially unsuccessful, as he was still unable to obtain any information in Andeddu's vast collection of Sith lore that would help him in the preservation of Krayt's life. He did, however, recognize what was truly killing the Dark Lord—his own doubts that he would not survive to see his dream of a stable galaxy under Sith rule fulfilled. Background :"We require knowledge only ''you possess. You animated your own body after death. Your mind functioned. Your body responded to its commands. We require that knowledge and you, a holocron, are obliged to give it." "''Obliged? I am ''obliged to share my knowledge only with those Sith wise enough, powerful enough, to command it. You desire my secrets to preserve the life of that pretender." :―Darth Wyyrlok and Darth Andeddu's holocronsrc Darth Wyyrlok explores the interior of Andeddu's Keep.Decades before the end of the Sith-Imperial War and the onset of the Second Imperial Civil War, A'Sharad Hett, who would become Darth Krayt, Dark Lord of the Sith, had been captured by the extra-galactic Yuuzhan Vong species and implanted with their Yorik-Kul slave seeds. Though able to combat the effects of the seeds through his growing strength in the dark side of the Force, Hett was slowly losing his battle with them. By 2010, he had assumed the mantle of Dark Lord and restyled himself as the Dragon of the Sith, but the coral seeds still threatened to turn him into a mindless shell of a man.5 For years Krayt was able to sustain himself through healing trances and extended periods of stasis, and he was looked after by the most trusted of his servants, the latest of them being Darth Wyyrlok the third. Despite being the most learned of Krayt's Order in Sith lore and ritual, Wyyrlok was unable to find a way to cure that which afflicted his Master. Thus, he consulted a holocron in his possession, one that belonged to an ancient Sith Lord named Darth Andeddu, who was known to have reanimated his flesh after his own death. The gatekeeper of Andeddu's holocron refused to reveal its secrets to save Krayt, whom it considered a pretender to the Sith legacy. Only after Wyyrlok alluded to actually reviving Andeddu's body did the gatekeeper reveal the location of Andeddu's Keep, on his homeworld of Prakith. Wyyrlok immediately set out in his personal fighter to the Deep Core, in search of Andeddu's domain and his coveted life-sustaining abilities The mission Arrival on Mars :"''Intruder! Intruder! Intruder! Intruder!" :―Voices of the Malevolence cultists, as Wyyrlok enters Andeddu's Keep Once arriving on Mars with Andeddu's holocron, Wyyrlok entered the dilapidated fortress of Darth Andeddu, and was soon confronted by members of the Malevolence cult, guardians of Andeddu's tomb. Refusing to allow Wyyrlok to pass, they approached him with ignited lightsabers, intent on killing him. However, Wyyrlok displayed his proficiency with Sith sorcery, using illusions to trick the cultists into killing each other. All perished except for one, Gerlun, who swore fealty to Wyyrlok and led him to Andeddu's tomb. With Andeddu's holocron in hand, Wyyrlok was instructed by its gatekeeper to place the holocron on Andeddu's body to revive him, and thus learn all his secrets. Wyyrlok refused and was instead content with simply learning what he could from Andeddu's vast collection of books and scrolls. In an attempt to avenge himself on Wyyrlok for defeating his fellow cultists earlier, Gerlun used the Force to grab the holocron and placed it on Andeddu's body, and to both of their surprise, the holocron's power was burned out, as Gerlun's own life force was drained to restore Andeddu's life Confrontation with Andeddu Darth Wyyrlok battles Darth Andeddu with Sith sorcery.:Andeddu: "Knowledge is ''power and true Sith do not share power. I will give you nothing but your own death." :'Wyyrlok': "''I know about ''power." :'Andeddu': "''Very well, whelp. We shall duel—but on a field of ''my choosing!" :—Darths Andeddu and Wyyrloksrc Although Andeddu had been revived, he refused to share his knowledge with Wyyrlok, stating that he believed that true Sith did not share power. He then attacked Wyyrlok with a barrage of Sith lightning, but Wyyrlok absorbed it in the palm of his hand. Andeddu challenged Wyyrlok to a duel of Force abilities, immediately Force-pushing him away while creating illusions of massive rocks, which he then hurled at Wyyrlok.4 Wyyrlok was not so easily bested, and he quickly saw through Andeddu's tricks. He realized that Andeddu had a fear of death, and he took control of Andeddu's illusions of lava and flames to seemingly destroy all of Andeddu's books and scrolls. Mortified by the destruction of his precious artifacts, Andeddu believed Wyyrlok's illusion to be real even as Wyyrlok turned the lava and flames against his opponent. Andeddu perished a second time, consumed by his own fears of dying.4 Wyyrlok placed Andeddu's soulless body back into its tomb and proceeded to study much of the lore in Andeddu's collection. However, nothing that Wyyrlok found in Andeddu's Keep spoke of any way to heal or preserve life through the dark side of the Force. What Wyyrlok did realize was that more than just physical affliction was killing Darth Krayt—his doubts of living long enough to ensure stability in the galaxy were having an equal effect on him as were the Vong slave seeds. Taking several books and scrolls, Wyyrlok left the keep and returned to his Master, even more determined to find another way to heal him Aftermath :"''I created the One Sith to impose order on chaos and unite the galaxy under my rule. But I feel my order—my ''vision—will not survive my death." :―Darth Krayt, doubting his survival Darth Wyyrlok discusses Karness Muur's healing abilities with Darth Krayt.Eventually, Krayt did uncover a way to finally rid himself of the seeds6 but was unable to make full use of the power. Sometime after Wyyrlok's mission to Prakith, Krayt was lured into a trap by the Jedi and Imperial Knights of the Fel Empire, where he briefly subjected himself to the healing powers of the ancient Sith spirit of Karness Muur, who was using one of the Jedi as a host body. When the trap was sprung,7 Krayt was mortally wounded by one of the Imperials, shortly after figuring out how Muur was killing the slave seeds. When Wyyrlok found him to be alive, Krayt requested that Wyyrlok place him in a bacta tank so that his current wounds could be healed while he grew strong enough to complete the purging process that Muur had started.6 Instead, Wyyrlok enacted one of the core philosophies of the Sith8 and betrayed his Master by murdering him. :"''As Captain Legmas said, this will be a full scale planetary invasion. We're settling the score on Geonosis once and for all." :―Kratos The Second Battle of Mars took place around June 2010 during the Machine Wars when the Roman Empire and Bronx OutLawz launched a full-scale planetary invasion of mars to shut down Ultranet foundries that Warlord Cain had built there with funding from the InterGalactic Banking Clan and Trade Federation Corps. Following Senator Man Chong's discovery of the Ultranet Secret Lab factories, the High Council dispatched a massive Jedi-led detachment of the Grand Army of the Republic to retake Mars once again and halt the facilities' production of Chassisbots. Tasked with the challenge of landing on the planet and establishing a staging area, the Jedi mounted a three-pronged attack on the Martian defenses, with The Leaders Valens, Leonidas, and Joshua Woods each leading an assault force. After rendezvousing at a site a short ways from the ray shield protecting the droid factories, the Roman army regrouped and eliminated the shield generator, making way for the rest of the troops to safely land. In order to destroy Cain's main droid foundry, Generals Crassus and Legmas engaged the Chassisbots outside the factory in open warfare while their respective Allies, The Spartan, Vaelns, & Joshua sneaked into the facility via the catacombs beneath it. As their Masters battled the Ultranet droid forces and newly designed super tanks on the bridge leading to the factory, the Padawans' infiltration of the foundry was cut short when they were intercepted by Cain and his tactical droid, TX-32. With their explosive charges stolen, Ludo and Pollux sacrificed themselves by using a super tank to destroy the facility's reactor and collapse the factory from the inside. Ludo and Pollux were rescued by Castor and Urlan from the factory's remains once the droid foundry had fallen. Despite the Republic's costly destruction of several other key factories, Cain remained at large, having escaped his primary foundry before its fall. As the Jedi undertook the cleanup of Mars, they launched a campaign to find Cain. General Crassus spearheaded the search and followed Cain to the abandoned Progate Temple, where she was captured by the Warlord and taken to the lair of Junkhead in the catacombs below. Tracking Ludo's last known location, Kratos and Spartan set out with a Ninja platoon to rescue them. Battling hordes of "undead" Martian warriors that were being reanimated by the Cain's Nanobot parasites, the Jedi and their troops found Ludo & Crassus in Junkhead's lair. Although Junkhead wished to induct Crassus and his comrades into his ranks of mind-controlled warriors, Joshua, Kratos, and their men managed to save Ludo & Crassus and took Cain into custody. The Jedi and their troops destroyed much of the Queen's lair during their escape, burying Junkhead and his warriors beneath the Factory. Prelude Intrigue on Cato Neimoidia :"This investment by the Banking Clan will create unimaginable new war profits. The largest droid factory ever built." "As long as the Republic doesn't find out." :―Kratos and Spartan conspire on investing in Cain's primary droid foundry — Listen (file info)[src] After the opening battle of the Great Civil War on the planet Mars, the Ultranet Secret Labs built a series of new Chassisbot foundries on the Outer Rim world to expand its Droid Army. As the new factories began to manufacture thousands of droid troops for further combat against the Bronx Roman Empire, the facilities were kept secret to protect them from the Republic. Warlord Cain himself oversaw the foundries' construction, particularly the rebuilding of the primary droid foundry, as he had been humiliated during the Battle of Geonosis and saw the factory as his redemption. Both the InterGalactic Banking Clan and Trade Federation conglomerates of the Confederacy made investments in the primary foundry to profit from its war earnings, with the Trade Federation signing its holdings off to the Banking Clan and thereby becoming indebted to its fellow Separatist-allied corporation. Senators Clovis and Dod meet with Poggle the Lesser on Cato Neimoidia.As Republic Senators Lott Dod of the Trade Federation and Rush Clovis of the Banking Clan delegation prepared to meet on Cato Neimoidia, where Dod resided, to discuss their investments in the foundry, the Jedi High Council—correctly suspecting Clovis of involvement in a Separatist conspiracy—recruited Senator Padmé Amidala to spy on Clovis. Amidala, who had previously been romantically involved with Clovis, agreed to the mission and was able to secure a personal invitation to accompany Clovis to Cato Neimoidia. With her secret husband, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, as her bodyguard, Amidala went with Clovis on his trip.[9] Arriving at Dod's palace, Clovis met in secret with Dod and Poggle the Lesser, who had also arrived to participate in the deliberations. Dod and Poggle the Lesser both attempted to negotiate for greater shares in the investment, but Clovis refused to change the terms of the agreement. However, Dod, witnessing Clovis's affection for Amidala, secretly poisoned the latter to force the Banking Clan Senator to change his mind. Shortly after stealing a disc containing the droid foundry's tactical coordinates from a hologram projector in the palace's library, Amidala fainted from the effects of the poison. Threatening Dod with a blaster, Clovis secured the antidote to the poison and gave it to Skywalker. Helping Amidala to her J-type star skiff and administering the medicine, Skywalker departed Cato Neimoidia with Amidala and the disc, leaving the stranded Clovis to face Dod, Poggle the Lesser, and a squad of B1 battle droids.[9] Preparations for an invasion :"What I worry about is the way this war seems to be drawing out with no end in sight." "Which it is why it is crucial that our invasion of Mars meets with success." :―Crassus and Leonidas— Listen (file info) Following Joshua's and Valens's return to the Republic Capital of Earth and the report of their findings to the High Council, Spartan General Legmas, was dispatched with a contingent of the Grand Army of Traveler-59's 506th Legion to perform a reconnaissance of Mars. Upon arrival in orbit of the world, Captain Pollux and his men were unable to establish contact with the Spartans on the planet's surface but confirmed from preliminary scans that droid foundries were being constructed in the planet's northern and southern hemispheres. Pollux sent his report back to the Courts with the advisement that a full-scale invasion would be required to retake Mars once again. Receiving the report, the High Council decided to send Roman Generals, Crassus and Ludo to lead the Grand Army's attack on the droid foundries. Bronx Leaders Trey Batiste and Joshua Woods and the Strataigst, Commander Man Chong, were meanwhile assigned to reinforce the Planet X, which had been attacked by a Separatist fleet led by Confederate General Grievous in an effort to keep the Jedi's attention away from Mars. The Jedi plan their invasion of Mars. Valens, Leondias, and Woods departed Earth alongside Admiral Wullf Yularen with a massive invasion fleet consisting of [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Venator-class_Star_Destroyer Venator-class Star Destroyers] and [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Acclamator_I-class_assault_ship Acclamator I-class assault ships]. After the invasion force had arrived in space and entered the planet's orbit, Joshua and Ludo, who had met with success in their intervention at Planet X, joined Mundi and Kenobi on the bridge of a Star Destroyer at the head of the fleet. With their ships in position, the four Jedi opened a communication to the Outer Rim Command and conferred with Jedi Generals Unduli, Yoda, and Mace Windu, and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Based on intelligence they had received, Mundi and Kenobi concluded that Junkhead was holed up within his primary droid factory, which was being protected by a massive ray shield. With their primary target being the shield generator, the Jedi planned to execute a three-pronged attack on the Martian defenses. Mundi and Spartan Commander Pollux would lead the northern advance, while Kenobi and Roman Commander named Agayus, commenced the central push. Skywalker, Tano, and General Lampolo, meanwhile, would execute the southern assault with their forces. The troops would rendezvous at a point a short distance away from the shield, where they would establish a staging area, and then converge on the generator to eliminate the threat and establish a defensive perimeter to their temporary base. Although Tano noted that the defenses were heavily fortified, pointing out a large wall armored with artillery emplacements, Skywalker believed that their approach would not lead them to the barricade. With their planning complete, the four Jedi split up to mobilize their forces for the coming battle. The battle The Bronx invasion Rough landing :"We've got no air cover, two generals on the ground beyond our position, and a mess of bugs surrounding us. The enemy was more than prepared for our attack, sir. They knew our every move." "Well, I'm sure General Crassus and General Ludo will make it to our position. We just have to make sure we're still here when they arrive." :―Castor and Kratos— Listen (file info)[src] The Roman's capital ships descended upon Mars and began disgorging BTL-B Y-wing starfighters, LAAT/i gunships, and LAAT carriers ferrying All Terrain Tactical Enforcers to the surface in heavy numbers. Kratos' assault force was the first to take flight,[1] with Kratos leading the way in his gunship, Bad Kitty. Kenobi and his gunships were met with heavy resistance from Martian proton and LR1K gun emplacements below as well as [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Nantex-class_territorial_defense_starfighter Nantex-class territorial defense starfighters] from above. The Republic Y-wing starfighters provided covering fire, initiating an attack run on the Separatist gunners. With Kenobi's forces underway, Skywalker's detachment—including Captain Legmas and General Kratos—departed shortly afterward, followed by the assault group led by General Crassus and Ludo. The gunship carrying Skywalker, Spartan, and Kratos was one of the first to be shot down, but the group managed to break free from the wreckage and used the fallen craft as cover from the nearby Geonosian gunners and blaster cannons. Mundi, meanwhile, ordered Commander Callisto to land the AT-TE walkers shortly before Mundi's own gunship, Separatist Nightmare, fell from heavy fire as well. The Republic gunships are ravaged by Geonosian gunners while attempting to land.Cody landed with his troops and AT-TEs to be greeted by incoming Martian fighters. Although Cody told Kenobi not to land because of the Separatists' imposing danger, Kenobi and his gunship were forced down when Bad Kitty was targeted by the Geonosians. The gunship hit the surface and skidded across the ground before coming to a stop, leaving only Kenobi and trooper Trapper to survive the crash. An injured Spartan and Commander Legmas pulled themselves out of the remains of their gunship, which was just one of many to have been shot down in the area. Jet reported that Kenobi's forces had been the only ones to reach the landing zone, while Skywalker's AT-TE walkers had been decimated in his ongoing firefight with the martians. Skywalker would continue to press on to the rendezvous point to meet with Kratos. Mundi ordered the injured men among his own forces to be loaded onto the AT-TE walkers with the objective of pressing on to make for a nearby bridge and join the rest of the troops at the rendezvous site. In the midst of the ongoing fight against the Martians, Captain Legmas contacted General Spartan to request reinforcements for Woods but found that Kratos would be unable to give support, as Kratos' gunship had been shot down. Left on their own, Skywalker and Luke provided cover for Spartan and the rest of their troops to rush the Ultranet blaster cannons. In the meantime, Castor organized his LAAT/i gunships and AT-TE walkers in a circular defensive formation. In the midst of exchanging heavy fire with the attacking sonic blaster–wielding Martians and their Armored Assault Tanks, Cody ordered troopers Waxer and Boil to search Kratos' gunship which had been located five kilometers away for survivors. The two Advanced Recon Force trooper scouts raced across the battlefield, finding and rescuing the wounded Kenobi and Trapper from the gunship's wreckage. As Waxer and Boil helped the injured pair back to the landing zone, Castor had his men and AT-TE walkers provide the group covering fire from the advancing Martian tanks and Flitknot speeder–mounted Martians. Upon his arrival, Kenobi was treated by a medic and updated on the situation by Kratos. Surrounded by the Martians, Kenobi noted that they simply had to hold out until Generals Skywalker and Luke arrived for support. Spartan himself was in the process of cutting through a massive caltrop field so that his AT-TE walkers could move through the obstacles. Commander Legmas conferred with Admiral Man Chong via comlink to request air support, but the starfighter forces were engaged in the planetary invasion elsewhere. Yularen was only able to offer his vantage point as a resource to locate Joshua, whom he found to be pressing toward the eastern barrier—the site of the Martians' armored barricade. Ludo, Valens, Crassus, and their men arrived at the massive gun emplacement fortress and were forced to take cover from the assailing B1 battle droids and B2 super battle droids high above. With the large amounts of incoming laser barrages, Skywalker and Tano each took a backpack filled with thermal detonators and ran toward the adjacent cliff, using grappling hooks to scale the face in order to set their charges to topple the wall. With the rest of the troops continuing to exchange fire with the battle droids, Captain Pollux joined Skywalker and Tano on the top of the barrier, helping them to sever a pair of SK/8s that was soon deployed from hatches along the barrier. After Woods and Batiste had tossed their primed detonator–full backpacks into the hatches, they and Rex jumped off the wall shortly before it exploded. The Jedi used the Force to slow their fall and that of Legmas while holding back the rubble. Kenobi's forces battle the surrounding Martians at the landing zone. With the wall destroyed, Joshua, Trey, and their forces pressed toward Kratos' position. Meanwhile, Joshua split up his own troops, sending his AT-TE walkers to take a longer route to the rendezvous point while he himself went with a squad to examine a shortcut through a clifftop cave. There, Mundi and his men were besieged by groups of winged Martian warriors that depleted the clones' numbers by attacking them and carrying them into the grotto's depths. Although his men sustained heavy casualties and losses from the Martians, Mundi was able to cut through the cave. At the other side, Mundi had his flamethrower-wielding Romans Called the Infernus. As they fire their weapons at the Martians, killing most of them and unblocking the path out of the cave. Kratos, Spartan, Pollux, Castor, Crassus, Beowulf, Valens, Ludo, Joshua, Trey and their detachment, who were making their way to the rendezvous point far below, sighted the nearby clifftop cave and the smoldering Martians falling out of it. Joining forces with the Martians, Joshua contacted Admiral Chong to request air support. Having spent the time reallocating resources since Commander Legmas' previous request, Man Chong dispatched an available Y-wing squadron to the rendezvous point for extra support. At the staging area, Kratos and Castor were suffering numerous casualties at the hands of the Machines initiating flying attacks from the sky and speeder assaults on the ground. With his men pushed on all sides, Kenobi prepared to take up arms alongside his men in what he believed would be a final stand against the Machines. However, at that moment, the Y-wing bombers arrived, dropping their munitions on the advancing Ultranet tanks and halting the Machines' advance. With the rest of his troops pressing on, Kratos was greeted by the arrival of Joshua, Kratos, Crassus, Ludo, Valens, & Joshua and the rest of the forces. The Jedi and the Roman officers convened on the task still at hand: destroying the shield generator. It was decided that Joshua would lead a small squad into the shield and jam the Machines' scanners, rendering them unable to target the incoming AT-TE walkers. Once the walkers had taken out the shield, Mundi would then bring the rest of the troops in with the gunships. After all of the Roman forces were in position, Joshua and Trey initiated their attack and charged through the shield with their men. Though pressed with heavy fire from the Machines, the Jedi andSpartans pushed through the generator's defenses and took cover in an outcrop close to the generator. Joshua, Trey, and their men threw EMP grenades at the proton and LR1K cannons, temporarily disabling the Separatist guns. Unopposed by heavy fire, Castor led the AT-TE walkers in their march through the shield and concentrated the walker's fire on the artillery stations and shield generator. As the shield was deactivated, Mundi and his gunships landed with additional reinforcements. All of the martians in the area were forced to surrender, and the injured Generals Kratos and Beowulf were taken away in the gunships for treatment with the fleet. Attack on the main foundry :"Every Martian building has a series of catacombs beneath it that run deep underground." "Some of the tunnels are close enough to this cliff wall that you could cut an entry point." "Once inside, we could find the main reactor, plant the explosives, and blow the factory inside out." :―Ludo and Crassus— Listen (file info) Krato's forces combined with Joshua's remaining troops and formed a staging area a short way from the only bridge that crossed the deep canyon isolating Martian King near-completed primary foundry. Anticipating stiff resistance from the factory's martian defenders, Republic commanders dispatched General Crassus and Ludo, with reinforcements. Leading the way in their gunship, Dooku Boot, Ludo and Crassus arrived with more troops and gunships and met with Joshua and Trey to discuss the impending attack on the droid foundry. Although Joshua had been preparing for a direct assault on the factory via the bridge, Trey offered an alternative plan that would minimize their casualties. The catacombs under the facility provided a means to infiltrate the building and plant explosives at the main reactor, effectively destroying the foundry from the inside. As The Spartan had already had her Commander memorize all 200 of the labyrinth's internal junctions, the mission to sneak into and destroy the droid factory fell to Kratos and Spartan. Joshua, meanwhile, would launch a forward assault on the facility's main entrance to provide the Barbarians with a distraction. Woods' and Crassus's forces battle their way to the droid foundry.The four Jedi set their plan into motion, synchronizing chronometers in order to monitor the OutLawz progress. While Trey and Joshua began to descend the chasm between the Roman forces and the droid factory to reach the entry point to the catacombs at the bottom of the canyon, Joshua, Crassus, and Commander Legmas mobilized their men and marched their troops and AT-TE walkers toward the bridge parade-style. Despite the Roman's risky lack of cover, Trey and Joshua intended to make their attack tempting enough to draw the battle droids out of the factory and into a fight. Cain and his T-series tactical droid, TX-21, rose to the bait and deployed a large force of PROMETHUS and B2 battle droids to defend the foundry. As Skywalker and Joshua led their men to charge the droids, they found themselves confronted by groups of flying Martians launching a surprise attack from several spires behind them and were caught in a crossfire. In the canyon, Trey and Crassus made it to the other side of the trough, where Crassus cut a hole in the canyon wall and opened the entrance to the catacombs. The two Generals made their way through the dense labyrinth and through a room of sleeping Martian warriors, remaining unaware that they were being followed by a Martian whom they had accidentally awoken.[4] Crassus and Joshua continued to cut through the opposing battle droids, and a Roman Solider used a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon to take out the airborne martian insurgents. With the appearance of several PROMETHUS squads, Spartan sent a trooper forward with a rocket launcher, and the Spartan quickly destroyed the Robots. The Martians' advance forces were further depleted by heavy fire from Ultranet's AT-AT walkers. In response, Cain authorized TX-21 to send out twenty units of their newly developed super tanks. The massive vehicles were deployed from the foundry, and despite the Roman forces' attempt to halt the tanks' advance with AV-7 Antivehicle Cannons manned by Roman tank gunners, Skywalker, Joshua, Crassus, Valens and their men were unable to stop the shielded tanks' approach. Trey and Urlan, meanwhile, arrived at the control room and planted their thermal detonator charges around the large main generator. Learning of the two Jedi's presence from the martian spy, Cain and TX-32 personally took a squad of Robot warriors and a super tank to greet the intruders. After activating their explosives, the Martians' escape was cut short by the arrival of Cain and his defense forces. Outside the foundry, Valens and Joshua learned from their chronometers that Trey and Ludo had placed and activated the bombs. Immediately thereafter, the Ultranet tanks released a barrage of fire that annihilated the Spartan's artillery line and AT-TE walkers, causing heavy casualties all the while. While the Martians and their super tank kept Trey, Ludo and Urlan occupied in the control room, other Martian warriors collected the primed explosives. Cain entrusted his troops to halt the Jedi's plan while he himself departed. Crassus threw an explosive charge at the tank, destroying TX-21 but barely putting a scratch on the massive vehicle. Although Tano attempted to retrieve the bombs from the Martians, jumping and hanging onto two of the flying warriors, the Geonosians knocked her against the reactor, temporarily rendering her unconscious. Forced to defend the fallen Beowulf from the super tank's laser fire, Crassus was unable to prevent the Martians from escaping into a hatch with the bombs. In the meantime, Trey & Joshua ordered The OutLawz and his men to fall back in order to lure the tanks onto the bridge, which the two Bronx Generals intended to collapse and thereby eliminate the tanks. The clone troopers' retreat baited the tanks onto the pass, and Trey and Joshua swung hand-over-hand under the bridge and across its underbelly, planting explosives at key points along its length. Junkhead's foundry is destroyed, with Urlan and Ludo still inside. Reaching the other side, Joshua and Valens detonated the charges, collapsing the bridge and sending the tanks tumbling into the abyss below. Even with the arrival of evacuation ships, Valens refused to leave without his Best Friends, who was unresponsive to his transmissions. The two Jedi Generals' refusal to retreat forced them to face the lines of INESTICK battle droids deployed from the foundry. Inside the control room, Urlan cut her way into the super tank and disabled its battle droid operators, commandeering the vehicle and saving Trey from being killed by the weapon. A revived Tano joined Trey inside the tank, where the pair contemplated their dilemma: without the bombs, they would be unable to destroy the foundry and complete their mission. However, Tano and Luke chose to instead employ the alternative of using the tank to fire at the generator, despite knowing that they would be unable to escape the explosion. Once Tano had relayed the decision to Beserker Fury and Beowulf, who were battling the droids outside, he and his son opened fire on the reactor, causing a massive chain of explosions to bring the foundry down. Unable to help their Renforcements, Joshua and the gang took cover as their Robot adversaries were crushed by debris and watched in shock as the Machine foundry collapsed, burying Trey, Ludo and Urlan underneath layers of rubble. Once the dust had settled and the smoke cleared, Joshua desperately tried to contact Tano with his comlink, to no avail. Determined to rescue the OutLaws, Valens ordered the Roman's LAAT carriers to begin lifting the debris to search for Spartan and Ludo. Trapped with Ludo in the super tank deep below the surface with a limited supply of air, Trey used a power cell to boost his communicator's reception and signal Joshua to their position. Receiving the pulse on his General's comlink channel, Joshua led Crassus and the Romans to the site of the trapped pair. With time running out, Joshua and Crassus chose not to wait for the Roman's heavy machinery to move the debris and instead used the Force to levitate it themselves. Kratos and Spartan emerged from the wreckage, coughing and grimy but alive, and were reunited with their Masters. Following their success and ordeal in destroying the primary foundry, Crassus and Fury were sent back to the fleet for a much-needed rest and accompanied a convoy of LAAT/i gunships ferrying the Roman's wounded troops back for treatment. Ultranet's greatest threat :"Joshua'', Junkhead took Ludo hostage. he wanted a Jedi, now he has two more. I want to know what he's after." "''Well, when this doesn't go as planned—which, it won't—I'll be ready." "That is ''so reassuring." :―Kratos and Joshau Woods— Listen (file info)[src] With several key droid factories destroyed—albeit at a heavy cost to Roman troops—the Jedi began a cleanup of Robots and also mounted an intense campaign to find Cain, who had escaped his primary foundry's destruction and was evading the Republic's efforts to locate and apprehend him. The Jedi sent their clone scouts into the desert, but without any initial leads on Junkhead's location, General Beowulf decided to personally spearhead the search. he and General Crassus set out on BARC speeders and picked up the trail of the fleeing Ultranet Warlord, who was headed for the Progate Temple, the lair of the Ultranet's Greatest Leader The Junkhead, with a squad of Junk droids and royal Cyborg guards aboard an Armored Assault Tank towing several crates of munitions.[6] Unduli and Buzz tracked Poggle the Lesser to the western desert, where they found a munitions crate that fell from the tank. Unduli reported back to Masters Kenobi and Mundi—who had recovered from their earlier injuries in battle—and concluded that Poggle the Lesser was headed for the Progate Temple, a site that had been hit by heavy bombardment during the Republic's initial siege. Despite General Kratos' warning that a sandstorm was approaching her position, Unduli was intent on completing her mission and was unwilling to let Poggle the Lesser escape. Beowulf and Crassus search the Progate Temple for Cain. Beowulf and Crassus followed Cain through the sandstorm and into the Temple, where the pair reported back to Kenobi, and Skywalker, who were back with the fleet. Before Crassus and Beowulf could return to the Roman base, however, they were attacked, and their transmission was cut short. Beowulf was shot, and Crassus was knocked out and taken hostage by Cain and several of Junkhead's "undead" martian warriors that were being reanimated by the Cain's Nanobot parasites. Once the sandstorm had lifted, Skywalker, Kenobi, and Commander Legmas took a platoon of Spartans in the LAAT/i gunship ''The Bug Stomper to the Progate Temple to find and rescue Crassus, & Beowulf. Spartan found Beowulf's Councussioned body, and Kenobi chanced upon Crassus's Sword. Believing that Cain could not have defeated a Jedi, Skywalker noticed a statue of a "bizarre martian," which Joshua speculated to be of the long-rumored martian Queen. Intent on finding Crassus, Beowulf, Skywalker, Kenobi, Cody, and their men entered the caverns through the Factory's entrance, using their lightsabers and headlamps to light the way. Crassus's wrist-mounted trackers led the platoon into a tunnel that penetrated deepest into the planet's crust. Beowulf, who had been placed in binders and was being dragged through the catacombs by a group of Ultranet drones led by Cain, regained consciousness and managed to break free of his captors. Fighting the martian warriors in close combat, Urlan was unable to defeat the already-dead guards. Urlan used his imagecaster holoprojector to hail General Kenobi, urging him to abandon his search for her and flee while he could with the rest of his troops before she was subdued once more. Instead of taking Urlan's advice, Kenobi and Skywalker led their men deeper into the Factory and pressed on, only to encounter and be surrounded by a horde of the Martian zombie warriors themselves. The Jedi and Spartans opened fire on their adversaries but were unable to stop these insectoids. With his men outnumbered and taking losses, Kenobi ordered the Spartan Warriors to take out the tunnel's supports and retreat, seeing it as the only way to halt the Robot's advance. The Jedi and their Warriors escaped from the zombie warriors for the time being. Skywalker and Kenobi grimly noted the drone warriors' apparent immunity to all of their attacks and resolved to request reinforcements from General Beowulf. Because the group was too deep underground to get a comlink signal, Kenobi sent trooper Gearshock and another clone to backtrack to the surface and contact Beowulf. The two Spartan Warriors did not get far before being killed by the Martian zombies. Hearing the pair's screams, Skywalker, Kenobi, Castor, Beowulf, Crassus and the rest of the platoon ran to help their comrades but arrived too late to save them, instead finding their slain bodies. Although Skywalker wanted to go to the surface himself to alert General Crassus, Kenobi believed that they could not divide their troops again and noted that time was running out for Unduli. The captive Unduli, meanwhile, woke up to find herself suspended in a Geonosian containment field next to the throne of Queen Karina the Great, who was in the process of reproducing more Ultranet drones from his undulating and large body, aided to by his reanimated warriors. Skywalker, Kenobi, and Cody finally found the royal chamber and spied on the proceedings from the shadows. Using his infrared headlamp in the dark room, Cody located Unduli next to the throne and Poggle the Lesser in conversation with the Queen. Skywalker was set to mount a full-on attack on the Geonosians, but Kenobi, who was after the reasons behind Junkhead's abduction of Beowulf devised a different plan. The Jedi set up their Warriors around the room's perimeter, intending to have the Warriors use their headlamps to temporarily blind the dark-dwelling Machines and create enough confusion to rescue Crassus when the time came. Crassus and his men provide the Jedi with blaster cover from the attacking Martian zombies. While Commander Spartan stealthily moved the men into place, Skywalker and Kenobi marched straight through the Factory Core and the lines of Machines to speak with Junkhead. Kenobi spoke with Junkhead and told him that his rule was at an end, but the shrieking Robot refused to recognized the Jedi's authority. Junkhead's subordinates took the Jedi's lightsabers from them, and Junkhead then revealed his intentions: instead of seeking the Jedi's elimination, he wished to possess them using his Nanobots, as the Jedi would make valuable warriors. As Cain placed one of the parasites on Beowulf, Kenobi signaled Crassus and the Romans to attack. The Warriors blasted their headlamps on the Machines and temporarily Destoryed'em, allowing Skywalker and Kenobi to retrieve their lightsabers from the drones with the Force. While Kenobi himself took Cain's brain worm as a sample for study, Skywalker freed Urlan from the chuches of Ultranet's Leaders. Skywalker then shackled Poggle the Lesser and brought him along before knocking Kenobi's worm sample out of his hand and crushing it beneath his boot.[5] Once the three Organizations had fled the Factory with Cain, the Bronx troopers provided cover for them and blasted the chamber's supports, trapping the Machines there and burying Junkhead and Factory under layers of rubble. The warrior drones continued to follow the group, and as the Spartans continued to provide covering fire, the Jedi headed to escape the catacombs to the surface. The Roman platoon climbed an air shaft out of the Factory, and the Martians pursing the squad were knocked back down and crushed under falling rocks. A geyser of dust billowed through the vertical passage and spewed Skywalker, Kenobi, Joshua, Cain, Crassus, and the remaining OutLawz out of the catacombs. The group fled the Factory shortly before it collapsed. With the ordeal over and Warlord Cain in Roman custody, the Gang hoped that Junkhead had been buried with his Factory. Aftermath :"The Republic must begin debriefing Cain right away if we're to get useful intelligence from him." "Master, I suggest we let our Padawans handle the supply mission." :―Ludo and Valens The Jedi prepare to escort Cain to Coruscant.The massive assault on Mars finally resulted in success, and the Republic was able to recapture the Ultranet-allied world and ensure that its droid factories would no longer fortify the Droid Army's troop lines. The Jedi's encounter with the Nanobots Martian zombies prompted the Galactic Senate and Coruscant Health Administration to issue a warning for the supposed "mysterious infection" that was plaguing the Martians to the citizens of the Republic Order, urging caution for all inter-planetary travel. While the Jedi ushered Cain onto a [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Nu-class_attack_shuttle Nu-class attack shuttle] at a landing area on Mars in preparation to take him to Coruscant for trial, General Beowulf received word that Master Mace Windu's defenses on the planet Dantooine had been able to hold out, albeit at a great cost to his men. Windu immediately required medical supplies that were waiting to be delivered from a medical station near the planet Ord Cestus. Ludo and Valens both stated that it was also of immediate importance to transport Cain to Coruscant, as the Republic Order had to begin debriefing the Ultranet Warlord if any useful Separatist intelligence was to be gained from him. In order to allow himself and the other Jedi Generals to continue with the impending task of transporting Cain to Coruscant, Skywalker proposed that Trey and Ludo handle the supply mission, and the other Jedi Generals agreed. Kenobi assigned the Padawans to take a medical frigate to the medcenter, planning to rendezvous with them alongside Beowulf, Crassus, and The Spartan for the voyage to Dantooine after delivering Cain to Coruscant. After Trey and Urlan departed for the Ord Cestus facility with the [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Pelta-class_frigate Pelta-class frigate] TB-73 and clone troopers of Tango Company as their embarked troops, the four Jedi Generals and Captain Night left with Cain under heavy guard aboard a Venator-class Star Destroyer, bound for Coruscant. The Padawans' routine mission, however, suddenly became a dire fight for survival when The Infected Having infected Tango Company trooper Scythe at the remains of the Progate Temple—attempted to take control of their supply ship. Category:Story Arcs Category:Wreckages